Będymir Świątobliwy
'Będymir Świątobliwy '- jedna z postaci powołanych do życia przez istotę znaną jako Legwan w trakcie Rytuału Nerdowskiej Piwnicy, jednocześnie przywódca ugrupowania tych postaci. Zwyczajny średniowieczny mnich o podejrzanym wieku. Wygląd Jego twarz zwykle ukryta w cieniu kaptura pokryta jest wieloma zmarszczkami, a włosy siwe (te które mu pozostały) i łączące się z długą brodą. Palce są kościste, chude i długie. Ma 1,90 metra wzrostu, ale zwykle garbi się zacierając dłonie w pozycji modliszki, wtedy wygląda na 1,60 metra. Nie rozstaje się ze swoim kijem, na którym się wspiera. Charakter Będymir to mroczny spiskowiec wiecznie knujący przeciw władzy jednocześnie pozostając w ukryciu przykładny mnich poświęcony służbie bożej. Ma tendencję do zacierania rąk, kiedy zostaje sprowadzony na zebranie władzy, a posłaniec donosi tam o tajemniczych i złych wydarzeniach w mieście modlitwy. Jest w stanie bez mrugnięcia zabić człowieka z mroźną krwią z anielską cierpliwością przepisać rozmaite mądre księgi. Umiejętności Świetnie warzy alkochol i trucizny przepisuje księgi. Jak przystało na jego fach, potrafi na swoją korzyść pociągać za sznurki i szerzyć propagandę głosić dla ludu wielkie życiowe mądrości. Mimo tego że preferuje pokojowe rozwiązania (wręcz przeciwnie), zna do perfekcji sztukę walki wszelaką bronią świetlną i sztuczki magiczne podobne do między innymi ciskania błyskawicami nienawiści z palców podstawy samoobrony przy użyciu swojego kija do pielgrzymek. Ekwipunek Nie jest człowiekiem bogatym, właściwie jedynymi rzeczami, które należą w całkowitości do niego jest jego brązowy habit mnicha i kij do pielgrzymek, który w rzeczywistości jest dwuręcznym toporem świetlnym napędzanym przez czerwony kryształ, co nadaje jego ostrzu oczywiście czerwoną barwę. Zresztą gadanie, że jest biedny też nie jest do końca prawdą, tak naprawdę ma wiele powiązań z miejskimi organizacjami przestępczymi i nie tylko, co daje mu mnóstwo zysków. Oprócz tego ma dwie dusze, bo jedną dał mu skołowany diabeł. W praktyce to do niego należy też biblioteka z księgami jego zakonu, ale oficjalnie to oczywiście własność wspomnianego zakonu. Historia Życie Będymira nie jest zbyt interesujące, w końcu od lat najmłodszych poświęcił się świętej służbie. Urodził się o godzinie 6:66, kiedy to z niewiadomych powodów wszyskie zegary elektroniczne na świecie wskazały właśnie tę godzinę zamiast "7:06", towarzyszyła temu pełnia księżyca, który był na samym środku nieba, prostopadle nad Będymirem, mimo że powinien już zachodzić oraz wycie wilków. Wtedy też, kiedy dziecko wydało z siebie pierwszy krzyk wybuchła epidemia czarnej śmierci. Samo dzieciństwo Będymira też nie było w żaden sposób ciekawe, lub wyróżniające się, po prostu w wieku 16 lat wstąpił do zakonu. Wtedy akurat aktywność przestępcza na świecie wzrosła o 20%. Robił swoją "karierę", aż w końcu, po wielu tajemniczych śmierciach i zaginięciach znalazł się jedynie pod zwierzchnictwem papieża. Zdobył magiczne moce zaprzedając duszę diabłu, konkretnie podpisał cyrograf, a kiedy diabeł przyszedł po odbiór duszy, skończyło się na tym, że Będymir powiedział "Ok, you enragment child, you can give me my shit" i diabeł zanim się zorientował dał mnichowi jedną ze swoich zebranych dusz zamiast odebrać mu jego i skołowany sobie poszedł. W międzyczasie Będymir poznał też wiele tajemnych ksiąg, nauczył się robić wyborne wino z dodatkiem krwi dziewicy, po dogadaniu się z Jabbą the Hutt kupił sobie dwie niewolnice, które pomagają mu w studiach na temat grzechów i nieczystości. Dogadał się z paroma wpływowymi mafiami, między innymi Bounty Hunters oraz wsparł pieniężnie mniejsze działalności przestępcze. Jako przykładny obywatel zdobył zaufanie władz, które często pytają się go o radę. Ciekawostki * Jeśli wierzyć jego pamiętnikowi, ma młodszego brata Sheev'a Palpatine'a, który zmienił swoje dokumenty na Darth Sidious. * Często prowadzi badania na temat grzechów i nieczystości, w czym pomagają mu kobiety w jego komnatach.